


Summoning Trouble (Extended Edition)

by were_lemur



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Fuck Or Die, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-23
Updated: 2012-04-23
Packaged: 2017-11-04 05:16:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/390170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Master needs the Doctor's help with a delicate situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summoning Trouble (Extended Edition)

"Don't worry, Doctor." He looked up, to see the Master step out of the shadows of his laboratory. "Miss Grant is perfectly safe, and will remain so as long as you co-operate."

"What do you want?" he asked, forcing his voice to remain even.

After a long silence, the Master spoke. "I ... need your help, Doctor." He was surprised to see embarrassment on the Master's face.

"What have you summoned this time?"

The Master straightened indignantly, but then slumped almost imperceptibly. "It was supposed to gather personal power, but instead ... "

"Yes?"

"It's going to kill me horribly in just over an hour," the Master said. "Unless I feed it."

"Feed it with what?" he asked, surprised to hear the edge of desperation in his own voice.

When he answered, the Master's voice was nearly inaudible. "Sex."

"You're joking."

"My survival is _never_ a joking matter," the Master said. He pulled a face, which the Doctor realized belatedly was a grimace of pain. He put his hand on the Master's shoulder, but the spasm had already passed; the Master's face relaxed once again. "As you can see, the process has already begun."

"Then we have no time to waste." The Doctor slid his hand down the Master's back, then pulled him into a gentle kiss. 

For a moment, the Master melted into his embrace, but then he pulled back. "As you said, no time to waste."

"Come on then, old chap," he said, and led the way into the TARDIS. But he couldn't help admonishing him; "There was no need to abduct Jo in order to ensure my co-operation."

"Spare me the lecture."

The Doctor stopped to hit a few buttons on the console. "You owe her an apology."

"And she shall have it, Doctor ... assuming I survive long enough to retrieve her."

"Your threats are becoming tiresome," the Doctor snapped. "Especially because they are completely unnecessary." He stopped and faced the Master. "All you had to do was ask." When the Master didn't answer, he pushed the door to his bedroom open, and gestured inside. He couldn't help admiring the view as his fellow Time Lord passed.

The Master undressed efficiently and folded his clothes into a neat stack, not meeting the Doctor's eyes. The Doctor studied him, taking in the compact solidness of his old lover's new body, and felt himself growing hard ...

"Will you please get on with it?"

The Doctor shed his clothes, and pulled the Master close for another kiss. But the Master pushed him away. "I don't have to enjoy it," he said, and squeezed his eyes shut for a moment. Then he turned away. He dropped to his knees by the side of the bed and leaned forward, his head on his crossed arms, his face turned away.

Though the view was undeniably attractive, the Doctor found his arousal faltering. He sat down beside the Master and trailed a finger lazily down his spine, enjoying the shudder the action evoked.

"There's no need for niceties."

"There is for me," he said. He tilted the Master's head up, and guided him into a kneeling position.

The Master looked down at the Doctor's deflating erection. "Don't tell me you're incapable of completing the task." The Doctor heard real fear in his voice, now.

"I need more than passive compliance in my partners," he said.

In response, the Master shifted to kneel in front of him. He dipped his head, and the Doctor moaned as wet heat engulfed the head of his cock. He threaded his hand through the Master's dark hair, and for a long moment, he could imagine that things were the way they used to be.

But then a shudder ran through the Master's body, and he pulled back. He pressed his head against the inside of the Doctor's thigh, and stayed still for a long moment. Finally, he spoke again. "As pleasant as this is for you, I'm afraid I must insist on a bit more speed."

"Of course," he said, and pushed himself to his feet. The Master raised an eyebrow when he took a bottle of lubricant from his bedside table, but said nothing, only moved to lie face-down on the bed.

"Roll over," the Doctor said. The Master complied, raised his knees and spread his legs to give the Doctor as much access as possible. The Doctor knelt between his legs, feeling suddenly, unaccountably shy.

But then, it probably wasn't too much of a surprise. It was their first time together in these bodies. He only wished he had hours in which to explore at leisure, to familiarize himself with every inch of skin, to map out his most sensitive areas.

Instead, he squirted lubricant onto the fingers of his right hand. He drew the fingers of his left hand down the Master's belly, ending at his cock. He got a good grip, and began to stroke gently. As he did so, he slid one finger up into the Master, and found him tight.

"I'm afraid I haven't done that in this body yet," the Master said.

"Nothing to be ashamed of, old chap," the Doctor said. He saw the look of mortification that crossed the Master's face, quicker than thought, and added, "Neither have I." He pressed his finger up into the tiny bead of flesh, and the Master tilted his head back, dropped his knees out to the sides. The Doctor took that as his hint to slip another finger in.

Virgin body or not, it didn't take long to get a third finger inside, and soon, the Master was pressing back against him, his body tense and beaded with sweat.

"Ready?" the Doctor asked. He gave his fingers a final twist, then withdrew them, and poised himself at the Master's entrance. The Master gave him a tight nod, and he thrust himself to the hilt in one, steady stroke.

The Master let out a throaty moan and hitched his legs up; the Doctor felt the weight as crossed ankles settled on the small of his back. He gave the Master a moment to adjust, and then started to thrust, slowly, almost gently. Soon, the Master's legs tightened on his waist, urging him to more speed. He raised his hips for better leverage, drawing another moan and an utterly delightful shudder from the Master, and began to thrust in earnest. He reached for the Master's cock once more, only to find the Master's hand already there, stroking in time to his thrusts. 

It didn't take him long to reach the edge, and by the way the Master was moving beneath him, he wasn't the only one. "Come for me," he whispered.

The Master grimaced, let out a frustrated whimper. "Can't."

"Why not?" the Doctor demanded. The part of him that was still capable of forming actual thought realized that he sounded offended by the insult to his sexual prowess, and he softened his tone. "What do you need?"

"Say my name." He was fairly sure the Master meant it as an order, but it sounded more like a plea.

_Koschei._ But even as he thought it, he knew the reminder was the last thing the Master wanted. Knew, also, how hard it was for the Master to ask.

He cupped the Master's face with his hand, ran his thumb through his beard. The Master pressed his cheek into the Doctor's palm. His face was a study in concentration.

Very softly, the Doctor whispered: "Master."

"Oh!" The Master's eyes snapped open and then rolled back, his body arched as his muscles clenched around the Doctor's cock. _A very salutatory response,_ the Doctor thought, before the increased sensation overwhelmed him, tipping him over the edge as well.

He was barely aware of it when the Master's exhale released a cascade of reddish particles. But the TARDIS was ready for the eventuality; it created an air current to draw them safely into containment.

_Good girl,_ he thought, before collapsing across the Master.

For a long while, he lay sprawled there, just breathing, and stroked the Master's arm lightly.

Too soon, the Master began to stir beneath him. "We need to get cleaned up."

He'd known the Master was fastidious, but this was ridiculous. Fortunately, he still had a supply of self-warming disposable cloths that he'd picked up on his visit to the pleasure planet. "Lie still," he murmured, and shifted to retrieve one of the packets. When the Master tried to sit up, he put a hand on his chest. "You nearly died today," he said. "You should lie still until you recover."

He was surprised, but gratified, when the Master settled back and let him handle the clean-up. How long, he wondered, had it been since he'd let himself be cared for?

When he finished, he slipped into bed with the Master, and slid a hand over his chest. For a moment, the Master went tense, but then he relaxed under his touch. The Doctor eased himself closer until he had his arm all the way around the Master.

After a long moment, the Master turned toward him. "You're right," he murmured. "I should rest."

"Take all the time you need," the Doctor whispered. "I'll be here."


End file.
